


pyon pyon!

by brorisawa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brorisawa/pseuds/brorisawa
Summary: Rei buys Nazuna a scandalous bunny outfit. One night, they finally put it to use.
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 15





	pyon pyon!

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is literally Pointless. this is just all porn. the bunny outfit doesnt even come up that much (besides rei calling nazuna bunny a lot lol) i just needed a premise lol
> 
> Anyway i used ai dungeon to write this except i wrote most of it and i just used ai dungeon to See what it would write lol. and it helped whenever i got stuck at a part bc i either (1) liked it and kept what the ai gave me and just changed wording and stuff or (2) thought it was so weird that i had to come up with something quick. maybe one day i can write a full/mostly ai fic; it seems exciting....
> 
> Anyway anyway. this is 100% self-indulgent. i just wanted to see reinazu smut w/ bunny boy nazuna. so if this is ooc then Please just ignore it and enjoy the porn. okay bye <3

"Oh, my," Rei muses from the bed as Nazuna walks into the room. Nazuna's cheeks burn as he feels his lover's eyes scan him up and down, surveying every inch of his scantily clad body. A simple set of black lace that barely covers anything, paired with black thigh high socks and bunny ears perched atop his head.

Although he feels a little awkward with so much of his skin exposed, Nazuna knows that Rei wouldn't want him to act shy. He clears his throat. "D-do you like it?"

Rei chuckles lowly, sending a shiver up Nazuna's spine. Getting up from the bed, he takes long strides to stand in front of the other hand. With a cold hand, he tilts up Nazuna's chin to look into his eyes. He can feel Nazuna gulp. "Now, now. You must give yourself more credit, little bunny." His other hand reaches up to caress Nazuna's cheek; it's warm. Leaning down slightly to place his mouth next to the other's ear, he continues, "I love it."

The confession makes Nazuna whine, much to Rei's pleasure. Rei pulls back slightly, but before he can initiate anything, Nazuna speaks.

"Rei-chin, kiss me."

So he does, but not before snaking his arm around Nazuna's waist to pull him closer. The sudden movement makes the shorter man yelp, but he wastes no time in wrapping his own arms around Rei's neck. Moments later, Rei leans down to connect their lips together. They take it slowly, their kisses punctuated with the small wet sounds of their lips parting. Somewhere along the way, Rei lowers a hand to rest on Nazuna's ass, running it in slow circles over the lace-covered cheek. The movement makes Nazuna buck his hips and gasp into Rei's mouth.

At the action, Rei asks, "Does my little bunny want more?"

"Yes...I want...oh!" Nazuna lets out an exclamation of surprise as Rei squeezes the flesh in his hand. Rei smirks, smashing his lips against Nazuna's once more.

With Nazuna's guard down in desperation, Rei takes the opportunity to hoist the smaller man up by his thighs so he's carrying him. Nazuna is surprised, but it's not enough to make him pull away. They separate only when Rei sets him down to lie on their bed and gets on his hands and knees on top of Nazuna. Although looking into Nazuna's wide eyes is quite hypnotizing, Rei looks further down. Underneath black lace, Nazuna's cock is rousing. His eyes flit back up to meet with Nazuna's, and he's pleased to see the flush on his face. He can see the desire, his silent plea for Rei to touch him.

But he ignores it. Instead, he attaches his lips to Nazuna's neck, relishing in the soft noises that spill out of Nazuna's mouth as he sucks and licks the pale skin. A few moments later, he moves down, placing a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses on the center of his chest, just above his heart, before slowly lowering himself further until he reaches Nazuna's chest.

His hardened nipples peek through the lace, which is perfect for Rei to stimulate them directly. Continuing from his kisses, Rei laves his tongue over the bud, making Nazuna whimper. He persists until the bud is wet and nearly swollen and Nazuna is gasping and whining softly. He moves to the other nipple to repeat the process, only this time, he maintains eye contact with his lover the whole time. After a few minutes, he stops, lifting his head to look down at the panting boy underneath him.

"How adorable..." Rei mumbles.

"Don't call m-me that!" Nazuna retaliates. Ironically, Rei finds it even more endearing that his fiery nature hasn't diminished despite his already weak, aroused state.

"It seems as though you still have enough energy to talk back. I suppose I will have to fix that."

Rei sits up, patting his lap to beckon Nazuna over. They both know what Rei wants. Nazuna crawls over, his mouth watering in anticipation. Nazuna situates himself comfortably, nearly curling up on his side with his head right in front of Rei's cock. It's still not completely hard yet, which slightly dampens Nazuna's spirits. However, Rei seems to detect this and pets his hair, even stroking the bunny ears as if they're actually part of him. Nevertheless, it quells Nazuna's worries. He covers the head of Rei's cock in little kitten licks while stroking the rest of the length.

The stimulation makes Rei groan loudly, his petting motions turning into light grabbing. "You're doing good, Nito-kun. That's it... Keep going..."

He hates to show it, but the praise makes Nazuna's insides turn. It encourages him further, taking the tip into mouth and laving his tongue over it. At this point, Rei is completely hard, and Nazuna remembers how thick he is. The cock is a comfortable, familiar weight on his tongue, making him moan around the head. The vibrations cause Rei to swear loudly, gripping Nazuna's hair a little tighter. The latter pulls off to lick the underside of Rei's cock, using his hand to spread the saliva and pre-cum down the rest of the length. Rei throws his head back and groans. As Nazuna continues his ministrations, he never takes it into his mouth too deep, which Rei doesn't mind at all. Somehow, the sight of his bunny licking and drooling all over his cock is more than enough.

"You love the taste of my cock, don't you, bunny?" Rei asks as Nazuna wraps his lips around the head once again. He makes a muffled noise of affirmation along with a limited nod of his head. Adorable.

As he gets closer to his orgasm, Rei opts to roll his hips, shallowly grinding his cock in and out of Nazuna's mouth. "God, I'm going to come soon." Rei tilts his head back once again, making Nazuna whine. The former composes himself to ask, "Would you like to swallow me? Or do you want me to release on your pretty little face?"

Nazuna pulls away briefly. "Wanna swallow," he says before immediately getting back to work on the cock right in front of him.

Rei smirks. "G-good choice. Drink 't all up, bunny." Despite his refined way of speaking, Rei always stumbles over his words when nearing orgasm, and it drives Nazuna crazy. He whines in response, sucking hard around the head to push Rei off the edge. And he does. With a final grind of his hips, Rei moans loudly, releasing his cum into Nazuna's waiting mouth. It's a lot, coating his tongue in its slightly salty, bitter taste, but Nazuna pays it no mind. In fact, he loves how much Rei comes (not that he'd ever tell him that). He keeps sucking, trying to get every last drop out of his boyfriend, until finally, Rei relaxes. "Goodness, that was lovely," he says breathlessly, brushing Nazuna's hair out of his face. The two of them bask in the comfortable quiet as Rei calms back down. However, as much as Nazuna tries to relax, it's becoming exceedingly difficult to ignore his own length straining against the lace panties.

In a moment of desperation, Nazuna asks, "R-Rei-chin, can you touch me now, please?" Rei's eyes immediately snap open and he looks at his boyfriend. He can't help but stare. His eyes trace the lace of the black panties down to the pure, white sheets and back up.

"Poor thing," Rei coos. "That must be uncomfortable." With a hand, he beckons Nazuna to get up. Repositioning himself against the headboard of their bed, Nazuna places himself on his lover's lap.

As he's cradled in his lap, the older man begins to stroke his legs up and down. The motion is slow, intimate, but not enough. "I asked if you could touch me..."

Rei looks at him quizzically. "I'm touching you already, no?"

"R-Rei-chin!" Nazuna whines in exasperation and leans his head against Rei's collarbone. "You're teasin' me! You know what I mean..."

"Oh, you want me to touch your dick, huh?" He starts to rub his hands up and down the fabric of the panties. "I'd be more than happy to do that."

Reaching his hand into the lace, Rei finally wraps dexterous fingers around Nazuna's length. He begins to pump slowly as he continues to caress the bunny's thighs. The combined sensations make Nazuna moan against Rei's chest, his hot breath increasing the warmth between them.

"Thank you..." Nazuna remembers to say. It's not a rule between the two of them in the bedroom, but he knows well that those two simple words are more than enough to get Rei riled up.

"You're a polite bunny, aren't you?" The words against Nazuna's ear make him melt.

"Y-yes, I'm good," he says in response, the praise affecting him to that extent.

"Then you should be rewarded." Rei reaches beneath one of their pillows to grab the half-empty bottle of lube he placed there before they started. The movement catches Nazuna's attention, so he lifts his head and gasps at what he sees. Rei releases Nazuna's cock for a moment to drizzle lube onto his other hand, making Nazuna whine at the loss of contact. However, he's quickly shut up when Rei moves aside the panties to rub at his lover's hole with his middle finger. Throwing the lube aside, Rei resumes his strokes on Nazuna's cock. While the latter is distracted with the sensation on his length, Rei presses the finger inside, making Nazuna gasp and ball up his fists against Rei's chest. Rei thrusts the finger inside, not yet curling it in search for a certain spot. Nevertheless, it leaves Nazuna gasping for breath.

"A-aah..." Nazuna moans slowly.

"Does that feel good, bunny?"

"Yes... More.. Please..." He grits out between his heavy panting. Without any hesitation, Rei inserts another finger, filling Nazuna up with two of them. He pumps them in and out at an intermediate pace in an effort not to overwhelm his boyfriend just yet. Meanwhile, he continues to stroke him as he goes, the motion of his hand in time matching his fingers.

"Are you ready for a third?" Rei asks.

"Yes... Oh god, yes..." Without so much as a word, the third finger is inside. He feels stretched out, but in a good way. He's no stranger to the sensation, but every single time they have sex, he comes to the realization that Rei's long, calloused fingers really are so much different to his own smaller ones. It's intoxicating, the way they fill him up in ways that Nazuna can't accomplish himself. Which is why Nazuna's eyes nearly roll back into his head when Rei curls his fingers into his prostate.

"A-ah! Mmm, Rei-chin, right there, p-please!"

Rei continues to rub that sensitive bundle of nerves as he strokes Nazuna's cock at a faster pace. The combined stimulation in his hole and on his cock are more than enough to send Nazuna spiraling closer and closer to his orgasm.

"G-gonna come!"

He pants, his legs wrapping around Rei's waist as he does so.

"Come for me, Nito," Rei whispers into his ear, his lips kissing the side of his head. With a cry, Nazuna comes, a few ropes of come coating both his chest and Rei's abs. Nazuna is breathless and spent, leaning entirely against Rei as he calms back down. The older man rubs his hand against Nazuna's back in comforting circles. As much as he's enjoying the moment, he can't help but wonder that in his post-orgasm haze, Nazuna hasn't noticed Rei's own revitalized length.

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Rei asks, "Are you willing to go again, Nito-kun?"

"Hm?" Nazuna looks up at his boyfriend in slight confusion. To spell it out for him, Rei takes Nazuna's hand to touch his cock. That seems to snap Nazuna out of it. "O-oh!" He exclaims, looking down at the length. "You should've just said so! I never wanna leave you hanging... especially since you made me feel so good." The last part of that sentence trails off slightly, most likely due to embarrassment. Nevertheless, it makes Rei smile.

"So, how would you like me to fuck you?" Rei asks bluntly. The question flusters Nazuna despite how many times they've done this exact thing in the past.

He ignores the blush on his cheeks as he replies, "C-can you do it from be-behind?" He averts his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Rei after having said that. But he knows that his boyfriend won't let him get away with it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ask me again, Nito-kun. You know how to do it properly, yes?"

Whining, Nazuna complies. "P-please fuck me from behind," he says while looking directly at Rei this time.

The older man kisses his forehead. "Good bunny."

They reposition themselves with Nazuna on his knees, his face pressed against a pillow. His back is arched beautifully, and Rei has the perfect view of his boyfriend's perky ass from this angle. He grabs it, one cheek in each hand, and spreads them apart to see the the panties stretch over his hole. Nazuna whines, but says nothing in protest. It looks delectable; Rei makes a mental note to eat him out sometime soon. Getting back to the task at hand, Rei asks Nazuna to get the lube, which he hands to the man kneeling behind him. Rei pours some onto his cock, stroking his length to spread it around. After doing so, he pulls aside the panties and positions his head at the entrance.

"Wait, you're not gonna take them off?" Nazuna turns around and asks.

Rei laughs. "Why would I? Your ass looks heavenly in that lace, and it'll look even better with my cock inside you."

The smaller man's eyes widen and he feels his face burn. "W-whatever! Just keep going."

So he does. He sinks himself into Nazuna's hole inch by inch, and Rei can tell that the man beneath him is feeling the stretch from the way he grips the sheets.

"Are you alright?" Rei asks while softly massaging Nazuna's hip.

"Mmm, yeah. You can keep going."

Following his signal, Rei pulls back slowly only to thrust into Nazuna hard, making him moan loudly.

"What? Was my little bunny not prepared for that?"

"I-it's fine. You're just... so big."

Rei laughs. "Why, thank you for the compliment."

He gives Nazuna no time to respond before he pulls out nearly all the way and thrusts back in just as hard. The sound it draws out of Nazuna is beautiful; he needs to hear more of it.

"Why don't you scream for me? I want everyone to hear how my cock is making you feel." Even though they both know that they're completely alone at the moment, that doesn't mean that the thought is any less sexy.

"R-Rei-chin!" The pace Rei establishes is intense, causing even himself to break a sweat. Nazuna is no better. Even with his cries and moans muffled in the pillow, they're still enough to fill the room and possibly even the house. His fingers clench the sheets and his legs jerk as Rei fucks him, which the older man admittedly finds extremely cute.

All of a sudden, Rei starts to slow down. The slapping of skin against skin slowly quiets down and Nazuna's breathing becomes the loudest thing in the room. "Wh-wha—"

Before Nazuna can finish, Rei angles his thrust precisely and—

Nazuna practically screams as the head of Rei's cock slams against his prostate with every single thrust. His legs start to give out, prompting Rei to quickly grab onto Nazuna's waist to keep him up.

"Would you like to change positions? I want to see your face, bunny."

Breathlessly, Nazuna agrees. Soon after, he's flipped over and Rei can finally see his face clearly for the first time since he started fucking him. He looks wrecked. Pieces of hair are sticking to his skin from sweat, tears make their way down Nazuna's cheeks, and saliva drools from the corner of his mouth. "God, look at you," Rei marvels as he combs his fingers through Nazuna's sweaty hair to get it out of his face.

"You're beautiful."

"Th-thank you, Rei-chin..." Nazuna is clearly almost out of energy from the way his words trail off and slur together. With how spent he is, it's no wonder. So, Rei wants to make sure they both come soon. To accomplish this, he continues thrusting right against Nazuna's sweet spot, making him cry out over and over again in pure pleasure.

"A-aah, Rei-chin! 'S so good, I love it!" Nazuna babbles.

"Yeah? Are you going to come soon?" Rei asks, nearly out of breath and panting heavily himself. He already knows the answer to the question from the way Nazuna's hole is starting to tighten around him, but he wants to hear Nazuna say it himself.

"Yeah...! Mmm, I'm going to come soon! Please, don't stop!"

"I won't, I'm c-coming soon, too!" Rei punctuates each word with a thrust, and soon, it's enough to send them both over the edge.

Nazuna's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open as he lets out a loud, drawn-out moan. His cock lets out ropes of white cum over his lace bralette and pale stomach, and god, is it sexy. The sight combined with the feeling of his lover's hole contracting around him does it for Rei, causing him to release his large load into Nazuna. The feeling of cum spurting inside of him leaves Nazuna whining even though he just came. Without pulling out just yet, Rei lets himself lie on top of Nazuna as they both catch their breath.

"Fuck, that was good," Rei sighs, aligning his hand with Nazuna's to interlace their fingers.

"Y-yeah, I thought you were gonna break me," Nazuna jokes.

Rei laughs, and Nazuna can feel it against his own chest. It's comforting, in a way. "Perhaps it was the work of your outfit. It truly changed me."

"You're exaggerating!" Rei untangles their fingers to prop himself up, kneeling between Nazuna's legs with his length still inside. "If I'm exaggerating, then tell me why you were affected by it, too?"

Nazuna gives him a confused look, so Rei explains, "You do know that you came without me touching you, right?"

To that, Nazuna's eyes widen, looking down at the cum drying on his skin and the lace. Now that he thinks about it, he nor Rei touched his cock at all while they were fucking. Testing the waters, he asks, "Th-that's... good, right?"

Rei chuckles lowly. "Of course, bunny. Very sexy." He ends his sentence with a wink, to which Nazuna rolls his eyes.

"You're gross." Nazuna holds himself up by his elbows, looking down at the drying cum beneath and feeling it inside of him. "Now can you pull out? I'm not horny anymore, so it's starting to feel uncomfy."

"Anything for my little bunny."

Nazuna pretends to gag.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that ending was lol.... it kinda sucked. anyway! thanks for reading!<3


End file.
